Zoey101:The other story
by kryis451
Summary: What happens when you change everything? What happens when you add drama? What happens when you add romance? You get this story! final chapter out now! complete
1. The new beginning

**UPDATE:final chapter out now!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the zoey101 characters,scripts,or anything with zoey101

* * *

** A/N:**This is your story you decide were things go from here. This story is based on Zoey 101 it follows the regular story line, but you get to change that, at the end of every chapter is 3 choices in the reviews put either A,B,C for whichever choice you want. I hope you enjoy the story._(new chapters every Monday)_

**_(NOTE:If I don't get enough reviews then the story follows the story line so unless you want a boring old storyline you should choose.)_**

* * *

Zoey POV

I can't believe after all these years they are finally letting girl go to pca, I'm so exited to go that I almost fall out of the car.  
"punch buggy red" Dustin says as he punches dad,  
"ow" dad says in pain, I look at the car as it passes and realize it wasn't a buggy  
"um I don't think that was a buggy"  
"oh sorry dad"  
"ya well tell that to my bruise" dad says rubbing his arm. I giggle at dad and his bruise which makes me almost miss the big Pacific Coast Academy sign,  
"oh there it is dad, hurry!"I say wanting to jump out of the car  
"calm down Zoey were almost there", dad says to me as he is trying no to lose focus of the road.

We drive for another 5 minutes before I see the school  
"oh there it is turn dad turn!" I shriek grabbing the steering wheel,"Zooooeeeyyy",dad laughs as he pulls my hands off the wheel "let go of the wheel your going to make me have an accident,"  
"If you don't let me go I'm going to have an accident" Dustin says, emphasizing his urge to pee.  
"Can't you just hold it for 5 more minutes" dad says not wanting to stop,"no I can't" Dustin pleads barley being able to hold on to it,dad pulls over and Dustin goes pee behind a tree, he gets back in the car and we drive up to the school. We stop at the pca drop off parking lot, Dustin starts unpacking. Dad tells me he's going to find a map as he walks away.I'm amazed at how big the school is,"hi" a boy with a big afro says as he rides his bike. Being nice I say hi back, he keeps staring at me which makes him loose control of his bike and crash into a flag pole.

* * *

**(readers choice)**

A:run over to him and ask if hes ok?  
B:laugh at him?  
C:walk away?

**A/N:**Remember this it your story so go ahead and choose,A,B,C and post it in the reviews.

**_(NOTE:If I don't get enough reviews then the story follows the story line so unless you want a boring old storyline you should choose.)_**


	2. walking away

**Disclaimer:** Ya ya ya I own nothing

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys for voting, the winning choice is walk away with 5votes, chapter 3 will be out next Monday.(the chapters will be getting a lot bigger)

* * *

**Zoey pov**

I shouldn't, yes it's fine Zoey you don't want to make a scene on your first day, do you?, hay you shut up I'm going over there to help him, oh ya then why are you walking away hu?, damn you evil part of me, "who's that" dad asks as I stand at the car ignoring the bushy haired kid "not sure, some kid who just fell" oh god I feel so bad doing this,you'll be fine, don't worry you won't see him again "shut up!" I blurt out not meaning for the words to come out, "oh sorry" I say to the brunette girl standing in the door of my dorm room. I was fighting with myself so much that I didn't remember walking into my room"hi you must be Zoey" the petite brunette says in a squeaky voice "hi I'm Nicole, nice to meet you" "you too" I say trying to not feel sorry for the bike incident.

* * *

**Chase pov**

Smooth move idiot you made her scared of you now she'll never want to talk with you, you couldn't simple stop riding and then say hi could you, no you had to look cool riding up to here and saying hi at the same time, you know your accident prone dumb ass, she's probably totally forgotten about me and the whole thing.

* * *

**Zoey pov**

"Zoey,Zoey,ZOEY, **EARTH TO ZOEY!**" Nicole screams at the top of her lungs as I jump off my bed "WHAT!" I scream back "I've been asking you if you wanted to check out campus for the past 5 minutes, what's wrong?" Nicole asks me"nothing it's just I may have made a bad decision today"I say in a sad voice "well if it has anything to do with boys you know I'm all ears"we both laugh."well actually it is"I say "oh tell me more","ok well" I tell her the rest of the story "you just ignored him, that's mean" Nicole says with disgust "well it was my first day and I didn't want to make a scene"I try to explain my point, but we just end up bickering about it for a good 30 minutes before she asks"so should we go for that tour?" "yes, let's go before it's too late" I say with excitement. I've been waiting all day for a tour and now I get to go for one, we check out all the other dorms then we check the rest of the area, as were heading back I see the bushy haired kid going into the basket ball court. What should I do ?

* * *

**(READERS CHOICE)**

** A:**Look at that bushy hair why would you want to talk to him?  
**B:**Go try to say sorry for ignoring him.  
**C:**Go back to your dorm and try to forget about him.

**A/N: **Don't worry fans Zoey and chase will meet in the next 2 chapters no matter what choice you choose.


	3. Making new friends

**DISCLAIMER:Do I really need to do this every chapter?**

* * *

**A/N:By unanimous vote, talking to chase is the choice you guys wanted, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Zoey pov

I need to go talk to him before he hates me forever, what makes you so certain he doesn't already, shut up evil Zoey you don't control me,pff ya that's what you think. "Zoey just go talk to him it's not rocket science" Nicole says "your right it's not" I say as I walk over to him, hay you bushy hair!" bushy hair really Zoey really "are you talking to me"the bushy haired teen says "yes sorry I don't know your name" "chase, yours" "Zoey, nice to meet you" "you too, hay weren't you that girl who i saw at the flag pole" "um no, sorry"I lie "no I'm sure it was you" "ok I'm sorry I didn't help you it would have made a scene and I don't really want to do that on my first day" I plead hoping he'll forgive me "Zoey it's fine I'm accident prone"chase and I laughed "are you blushing Zoey" chase asks, looking into my eyes "um no I don't know what your talking about" we both laugh again "so do you want to go catch a movie on campus with me" chase asks, say no Zoey your too busy you'll be blushing the whole time , shut up shut up shut up, "I would love to" I say resisting my evil side "great, well I'll see you around 6:30, I'm going to basket ball tryouts" chase says as he walks away. "wow you really like him" Nicole giggles "no I don't, and besides we barley know each other" "ya well that doesn't mean you don't like him, you love bird Nicole giggles again," Oh shut up Nicole, I'm going to the movie with him,bye" I say as I walk out of the dorm.

* * *

Chase pov

Yes yes yes yes, final no more bad accidents for chase Matthews,"what are you so cherry about" Logan says "nothing why?" I replied knowing he's up to something "no reason ,bye" Logan says as he leaves, Michael walks in and grabs two blix bottles and passes one to me, "so you have a movie date hay?"Michael says nudging me, it's not a date it's a friends, movie, time" "ya sure whatever you want to call it" Michael laughs "ha ha ha funny, well see you later " "have fun on your date" "it's not a date " I protest as I walk out "it's a date!" Michael yells out into the hall.I walk up to the movie theater, only Zoey isn't here"I thought we said 6:30" I mumble to myself, "we did" Zoey says behind me,making me jump up and scream, Zoey stands there laughing at me "that wasn't funny" I say, my heart racing " really was" she says still laughing,"let's just go see the movie" I say trying to overcome my heart attack. After the movie we walk down to the girls lounge and play would you rather for about an hour."I had fun" Zoey says "me to",we both go back to our dorms,I couldn't stop thinking about Zoey the whole night.

* * *

Zoey pov

That was the best night I've had at pca yet,"Zoey, your still dreaming aren't you"Nicole says "no, no I'm not" I protest, my phone rings, all that runs through my head is, could it be chase"hello" I say "aha, ok ,sure , ok bye" I hang up "who was it" Nicole says urgently "chase he asked if I could go to sushi rockx with him" "what I'm not invited"Nicole slouches "yes you and Dana are invited too" I laugh. We get ready for sushi rockx, and leave, "hay chase" I say overly exited "oh hay zo" chase says as I walk in with Nicole and Dana.

* * *

No pov

"ok so now that were done introducing each other can we eat" Logan protests "sure let's eat"chase says, they all start eating, Zoey raises her glass"to friendship" "to friendship" everyone says. They all get up and leave sushi rockx "so were should we go guys" Nicole says "boys lounge " Michael replies "sure" Dana says.  
"you so want me" Logan smirks to Dana"and your a gross pig" Dana scoffs at Logan "guys calm down, try not to kill each other" chase says " ya come on you two, let's play some would you rather"Zoey says trying to break it up "no thanks I'm going to bed"Dana walks off "she so wants this"Logan smiles "you really are a pig"Zoey rolls her eyes "your going to want me to some day" Logan says as he walks back to the boys dorm."well I guess it's just us four"chase states the obvious "so should we play some would you rather?" Michael asks "sure" Zoey and Nicole replies.

* * *

**FEW WEEKS LATER**

Zoey pov

Wow I still can't believe it's been 5 months since I started going to pca, I've met so many people and made the best group of friends. I walk into drama class and sit through the most boring class ever, it was all about Shakespeare,"don't forget class we will be holding auditions for our schools very own play tomorrow, written by non other than chase Matthews" the teacher says as everyone walks out. I should try for the role, I've always wanted to act, I will. I walk in for auditions, chase is standing on stage. Then call me up and I read the dialog they give me "ok so we'll read from scene g"chase says"you don't know what planet this is"chase starts acting "no, I lost control of my star ship so I started swimming"I say acting my best"wait your an alien" "I am" "it's not everyday an incredibly cute alien washes up on my beach" "you think I'm incredibly cute"I say as I feel myself starting to blush "I incredibly do" everyone starts clapping" "bra and vo" the teacher says "I'll talk it over with chase and we'll let you know"

* * *

Chase pov

Yes Zoey was the best one I get to kiss her, "so we'll give the hula girl roll to Nicole and make Zoey our lead" the teacher says after we agree on Zoey, "cool Zoey it is, ha, that's great" I say trying to hide my excitement of getting to kiss her "is that cause your character gets to kiss Zoey's character in the final scene, hum" "you know I completely forgot about that" "ha ya , well I'm going to get the boys to audition" the teacher says as he walks out "I'm kissin Zoey" I say as I look at her photo.

* * *

Zoey pov

"Logan!,how did this happen" I screech at chase"well he tried out, and well he was slightly awesome" "I can barley stand talking to him how will I do an entire play with him" "I don't know " "you think I should quit" "well it's up to you" what should I do?

* * *

(READERS CHOICE)

Zoey's choice:  
A:Quite the play  
B:Deal with Logan  
C:Change the play

Chase's choice:  
A:Stop the play  
B:Stop Logan from acting  
C:Help Zoey change the script

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys and gals, I want to thank you again for all the support. Above you will notice 2 choices, I thought of a great plot line for the rest of the book so I am leaving 2 choices, here's an example of how to choose.

REVIEW:guest

Zoey:B Chase:A

And that's how you vote, they don't have to be the same choice just write the letter next to the name.


	4. The play part1

**DISCLAIMER:DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER!?**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the whole mix up with dates guys I'm going away for the weekend, hope this cliffhanger chapter will keep you on the edge of your seat.

* * *

Zoey pov

I don't know what I should do I mean I can't stand him yet I don't really want to quite the play, "I think you should quite" chase says trying to help make my decision for me, I don't want to quite the play, I mean what could I little kiss do,"I'm going to continue in the play" I say to chase, "what no are you crazy I mean it's Logan were talking about here!" "I know but it's just a play what's wrong with it, it's just one little kiss nothing bad could happen" "I'll tell you what's wrong with it Logan's wrong with it, one kiss will turn into a date, and a date will turn into boyfriend and girlfriend, and then, ugh I can't even imagine what comes after that" "chase why are you acting so jealous, nothing is going to happen I promise, here if something happens then I will give you this giraffe necklace my mom gave me to make up for it" "you promise nothing bad will happen" "promise" "ok fine" chase said as he walked away to his dorm. I wish I could have made that look more convincing what are you talking about Zoey you would never date someone as self centered as Logan, but he is cute, shut up, what are you saying, nothing is going to happen, right?

* * *

Chase pov

I don't believe it Logan is going to pull some type of move on Zoey and she's going to fall for him, what are you saying Zoey would never do something like that, god what am I going to do, "you want to get Logan out of the play don't you"  
Michael says knowing exactly what my problem is, "ye, yes how did you know" "everyone knows man you've been acting like a jealous fool Logan even knows, the only one who doesn't know is Zoey, man can't you just tell her you love her already" "I don't love Zoey" "k well I guess you don't care about the kissing Zoey and Logan are going to be doing then" Michael says laughing " um, just out of curiosity how would I stop them from kissing" "simple, you change the script" Michael says as he walks out of the boys dorm. That's it that's all I need to do If I can change the script then Logan can't kiss Zoey, ok what should Zoey do, hum ah yes she leans in to kill the life guard, perfect.

* * *

Logan pov

"what, what do you mean the script is changed" I yell at the drama teacher, "well chase decided to change the script and I think it is an amazing twist to the story" " well I don't so change it back!" I yell again "Logan please stop yelling, if you want the script changed please talk to chase" the drama teacher says to me as he walks away,"oh I'll gladly talk to chase" I say as a grin appears on my face. "change the god damn script!" I yell at chase, "no you were meant to be killed by Zoey" "oh ya and that's why you wanted to be the life guard so bad hay, just admit your afraid that if me and Zoey kiss she'll love me and not you" "no I'm not in love with Zoey and the script stays this way, that's final" chase says as he passes me and leaves the boys dorm.

* * *

Zoey pov

"he did what!" I yell at Logan "he changed the script, so that you kill me" Logan says with a sad look on his face, "why would he do this?, he told me he wasn't going to be jealous" "I don't know why but I have an idea" "what is it?" "we do the script as planed but don't tell anyone" Logan says as a smile appears on his face "I guess we could still kiss but, I don't know" "oh come on nothing will happen, it's what the script should have been" "fine but we tell no one ok?" "ok fine" Logan says as he walks off, yes I'm kissing Logan, wait what did I just say, oh no am I, falling in love with Logan Reese.

* * *

No pov

"is everyone ready" the drama teacher said "yes " everyone else said "ok here we go" the teacher said as he pulls the rope for the curtain. "ok the kill scene" chase whispers to the people on stage, " Zora, Ive only known you for this long but can I kiss you" Logan acts out, "say no and kill him Zoey" chase said as Zoey looked at him, "yes you may"Zoey said as both her's and Logan's lips touched in front of the whole school audience,chase stood there flabbergasted. Everyone clapped an started to leave and chase started to get angry. "what the hell was that" he said to Logan, "it's what the original script said to do"Logan said smirking at chase, "you talked her into this you bastard!" chase yells at Logan "no chase I chose to do it" Zoey said shyly towards chase, "ya right, this was all Logan, I'm going to kill you!" chase says as he runs and tackles Logan, punching him on the way down.

* * *

Chase pov

I shouldn't have done that, Zoey is going to hate me forever and she probably loves Logan now. "chase?" Zoey says walking behind me, "Zoey!, I'm so sorry I was just mad that you guys didn't go along with the script, and you, and Logan, and" I say ranting on, "chase,here" "Zoey says handing me her giraffe necklace,"what,why?" "I broke the promise, I'm sorry chase."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

_**A/N: as you can see there is no choice because this is a cliffhanger(hay I'm going away and couldn't write the whole thing in the time span sorry) but I promise next Monday (September 3) I will have 2 chapters 4.2, and a new mystery story is going to be coming out soon.  
**_


	5. The play part 2

**DISCLAIMER:I guess I am doing this every chapter!  
**

* * *

**A/n:Hello guys and gals, thank you so much for all the reviews and everything else like that, unfortunately, the other story will be coming to a close in a few chapters, but there will be a sequel so you guys can look forward to that, also a new story will be coming out soon, it's a mystery/drama story. Now I hope you enjoy the end to chapter 4, I had tons of fun writing it, due to my wording of some characters I changed the rating, I also changed the summery, so thing of chapter 4.2 and onward the second arc. Anyway I'm ranting, enjoy the chapter.(remember you don't need to just choose a choice at the end of the story, you can also just tell me what you think of the story).  
**

* * *

Chase pov  
I'm going to kill him, I'm going to frickin kill that rat bastard,"were the hell is Logan!?, I yell at Michael at I bash in the door,"woh calm down chase" "don't tell me to calm down, I asked you, were the hell is that scamming rat bastard "."chase what happened,just sit down and tell me" Michael says as he shuts the door behind me.I sit down and explain the story to him, by the end his jaw is lying on the ground and hes almost crying,"I'm sorry man but there's not much you can do" "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" I scream at him. "what's with all the screaming in here" Logan asks as he opened the door,"you!" I scream "me?, what did I do?" Logan asks "you talked Zoey into liking you, I'm going to kill you!" I say as I charge at Logan full speed, smashing him through some drywall, "I didn't do anything Matthews, she said herself she loves me!" Logan yells at me as I struggle to get up, "it's a lie she will never love you!" "oh ya is that cause you love her?" the moment those words come out of his mouth I felt a surge of strength, I punched him knocking him unconscious,I keep punching him before Michael the principle and Zoey all pull me back. When I am able to stand I see a crowd of people scared, as I turn to Zoey I see a face I've never seen on her before, hatred, scorn, and shock, not to anything or anyone but me.

* * *

Zoey pov  
"Please wake up Logan, please, please, please, please" I plead as I sit in a chair next to Logan's bed, in the hospital. I still can't believe chase knocked him out like that, what is going through his head, I hope he doesn't get suspended but I don't want him to hurt Logan again, all I remember was hearing there was a fight going on in the boys dorm and when I got there all I herd was it's cause you love her, and then I saw them both smash through a wall. Does chase love me? is that why he's been acting so jealous, either way, I don't care it's too late I love Logan, no one else. "Zoey" I turn around and see chase standing in the doorway"what do you want?" "look I'm sorry for what I did, and I just wanted to come see if Logan was ok?" "Logan's fine, just fine couldn't be better except for the small fact that he's not waking up!"I yell at chase which I've never done before,"I'm so sorry I just came to apologize and say goodbye to you and Logan" "goodbye?" "ya, what you think a fight like that people will just forget, no, no one would, I'm suspended for the rest of the semester, goodbye Zoey" chase says as he walks out of the room.

* * *

No pov  
"What he's suspended,for how long?" Michael asked worried that he'll never see his friend again "he's gone until next semester" "no this can't be, Logan should be suspended to!" Michael acts out of the ordinary "hay leave Logan out of this, it's not his fault that chase was jealous". "guys come quick Logan's waking up" Quinn shouts from the other room. Everyone runs into the room to see Logan, slowly opening his eyes, "ouch, what the hell hit me" Logan asks being his usual self,"chase, that's who hit you" Zoey said acting more like Logan "oh, I'm so glad your awake" Quinn said hugging Logan, everyone looked at her strangely,"oh I mean we all missed you"she said as she jumped off of Logan. "you want to go grab some sushi, or are you still not feeling good" Zoey asks holding his hand, "no I think I'm ok you go I'll meet you there" "ok love you" Zoey says kissing Logan and leaving the room with her friends following.

* * *

Logan's pov  
Yes everything is going according to plan, chase is suspended for a semester, Zoey is falling for me, and everyone is blaming it on chase, little did they know I'm only trying to prove to Dana that I am bad ass, this will surly get her attention. "oh hay Dana, everything is going according to plan, what did I tell you, I could do it"  
"ya it looks like you did, now for the last test, dump Zoey, and you and me will go out" "what?, that's really cruel" "that's the point, now get to it" Dana says as she walks off. Is this really the best thing to do, I mean Zoey would be crushed, but I really love Dana.

* * *

Zoey pov  
"Get the hell out of here!" "Zoey please just listen to me, things just weren't working out between us, I am sorry" Logan pleads to me, "chase was right you are a backstabbing, two timing, player, get out of here! I don't want to see you ever again!" "Zoey please" "GET THE HELL OUT, NOW!" I yell at Logan as he runs out, I jump onto my bed and cried until I fall asleep. "Zoey, wake up" Nicole and Quinn stood over me, worried "are you ok Zoey, everyone was wondering what was going on, all we saw was you and Logan leave and the next thing we hear was screaming and Logan running away"Quinn asks,"you basically explained what happened" "what do you mean?" "he dumped me, for Dana" I say which makes me hurt on the inside, "that player, I knew he was no good" Nicole says in her usual peppy voice,"screw Logan, what about chase?" I ask them, "what about chase?" Quinn asked, "he's suspended, cause of something Logan did" "your right, Logan should be the one who's getting suspended" Nicole says,  
"so what are we waiting here for let's talk to Dean Rivers" I say jumping out of bed "wow Zoey, your acting really confident, for someone who just got dumped" Quinn says "well that's cause this is revenge".

* * *

No pov  
"What, no, how, what did I do!" Logan yells at the dean, "you were involved in the fight, that took place 2 days ago in the boys dorm, anonymous sources came and pointed this out,and therefore I have no choice but to suspend you until next semester"dean rivers said with a frown "this can't be happening, chase was the one who attacked me" "yes but it was also proven that you fought back, and that counts for suspension, I am sorry but you need to pack your bags and leave the school by the end of the day today" Dean Rivers walks way,"anonymous source?,ZOEY!" Logan says as he runs for Dana's room. "Dana?" Logan says as he slams her door open "woh hi, what's wrong" "Zoey, that's what's wrong" "WHAT,what do you mean?" "she, she got me suspended" "WHAT,for how long" "a semester, same as chase, apparently the fight was my fault as well" "I thought you got knocked out" "I did, but I threw a punch or two at chase, which counts as fighting" "no this can't be happening, chase was suppose to get suspended and Zoey's heart was going to be broken, not this your not suppose to be suspended"Dana starts to cry,"it's ok you can go one semester without me and then we'll be back together" "so you were just backstabbing me" a voice from the door said, Logan turned and saw Zoey standing there"I should have believed chase, well Dana now you know how it feels" "you bitch!" Dana yells at Zoey as she wipes her tears and walks to the door"I will get you for this" Dana says as she passes Zoey and leaves the room.

* * *

**A/N:So I'm sorry for those peoples out there who love chase and Logan but unlike happy ever after stories, there not coming back, I will however do chapters were they send letters, the main antagonist for the rest of the story is Dana, I haven't decided if the sequel will follow this storyline or the regular story line for season 2. Thankx again for reading hope you enjoy the chapters to come.**


	6. who's left

**DISCLAIMER: I don't see a reason for me to keep doing this, but, I own nothing, sadly ;(  
**

* * *

**A/N:hello guys and gals, I just want to thank you guys again for all your views, favorites, comments. If anyone of you didn't know, yes it is true the other story will be coming to a close, but the good this is I am going to make a sequel, that is if you guys want one,(you should check my profile often cause I update it with new stories, old ones, and coming soon),this chapter might not be all that great cause I had a massive writers block and I couldn't think of anything to write for the longest time, but non the less, I hope you guys like this chapter, and the choice at the end of this chapter will be the biggest one ever!(italics are messages)**

* * *

Zoey pov

_ Hi mom and dad, these passed few months have be very very chaotic,what with chase and Logan leaving and now Dana with the vendetta over my head that never goes away she has sabotaged everything I do, I almost want to leave but my friends tell me to never give up, I keep thinking of ways to get Dana off my back, and the only way I think I can do that is to get her out of this school, but I don't know what other drama that could bring up, on the other hand, my grades are still perfect,Quinn and Nicole are still good friends of mine, Michael has a room all to himself, and he emails chase everyday. So that is pretty much all that's going on, oh and if you want to send a give candy is good, or money, or candy and money lol, bye mom and dad._

"Zoey come on let's go, we have class!" Quinn yells at me from afar "ok I'm coming!" I yell back. As we walk into class and all I see is Dana staring at me,like she's ready to kill me,I sit on the other side of the class."hello class" Mr. bender says "hi" everyone replies,I look down at my desk and see a note, I open it and read it.  
_Zoey, I am going to make the rest of your semester here at pca, a living hell, I hope your ready for me. Signed Dana_  
Holy shit I think I was just given my fist death threat,I need to stop this the bell rings I walk out of class, scared, I walk very fast to my dorm, I open the door and I see her Dana standing there,with the same look in her eyes. "so,looks like both Logan and chase are gone, and it's just you and me" Dana says in a scary way "ya, what about it" "what about it!" she screams "you got Logan suspended and now I'm going to get you suspended" "I'm sorry but it's not fair that chase get's blamed for it all when you and Logan were planing on getting him suspended, what is your problem with him and I anyway"? I ask "everything, especially the fact that you got Logan suspended" "so what you got chase suspended" "oh, so sad, are you going to cry, are you sad cause your little high school crush is suspended, hm?" "I don't have a crush on him,now get out of my room!" I say pointing to the door, "I will get you for this" Dana says as she walks out.I check my email and see theirs a new one from chase I click it.  
_Hi Zoey, I don't know if your going to read this, I am really sorry for the whole Logan fight incident, from what I herd, he and Dana were in cahoots, I'm really sorry to hear that. As for me, public school isn't that bad I mean I do have to go home everyday instead of hanging with you, I really miss you Zoey, I hope Dana doesn't give you much trouble. Chase._  
I finish reading his email and feel so sad and depressed, I really miss chase too. I felt so depressed that I just fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

Dana pov

Finally, Logan emailed me, I miss him so much.  
_Hay Dana, I'm sorry about the whole chase fight incident,I really love you lot's and I hope Zoey isn't being really mean to you. On a good note I'm talking with my dad who is talking to the dean, he says that I might be able to get back into school early,in the mean time I'm just helping my dad with his movies and tv shows. I love you lots and hope your ok. love, yours Logan  
_OH he loves me,wait what, he could be coming back early, hm I wonder if I could get enough people to help me in getting him back earlier. Then Zoey might leave pca.

* * *

Zoey pov

"bring Logan back, bring Logan back,bring Logan back" "what the heck is that?" I ask to myself, I walk outside in my robe and see a big mob outside dean rivers office."what do you want" I hear the dean yell "we want Logan back!" the big mob yells, "wait did they just say they want Logan back" I ask to myself again,I run up to Nicole who's in the crowd. "what's going on?" I ask her "oh, hi Zoey, Dana organized a mob to get Logan back" she says in her usual high pitch girl voice, "what I thought we got rid of Logan because he got chase suspended" "ya, but dana said that if we get Logan back that chase will come back too" "what,this is ridiculous" "ok,ok Logan can come back to school, but only for the final week of school"dean rivers yells out his door, "ya, we did it guys, Logan is coming back!" Dana says as she stands on a table next to her"you see Zoey now were going to get chase back too"Nicole says brainlessly, I shake my head "do you have any idea what you just helped out with"I say as I walk away. I can't believe that Nicole and my other friends helped Dana out like that,I start to weep "I just wish everything could go back to the way they were,before the fighting,before the play, before we even knew each other,I just want to start over"I yell out,"I think I can help miss brooks"I look up and see dean rivers,"dean what are you doing here" "I can help, the school board has said that, by law,when one student is suspended for a fight, and then let back in, the other is allowed back as well" when I heard these words I jumped up and hugged dean rivers and run to tell chase.

* * *

Dana pov

I have finally done it, Logan's coming back and chase isn't that's got to make Zoey leave the school, with that everyone will love me and not that blonde bimbo bitch.  
_Dear Logan, I have worked with tons of other people to get you back into the school, and I am proud to say that dean rivers has let you back in for the last week of school, I can't wait to see you next week, love Dana._

* * *

Zoey pov

Yes Dana is going to get so mad and then she might final leave me, my friends, and this school alone.  
_hay chase,I ran into dean rivers who told me that Logan was coming back to school early, when I heard this I was so sad that I almost wanted to leave the school, but then he told me that, by law, when one student from a fight get's to come back so does the other student. So that mean you get to come back, I can't wait to see you next week. Signed Zoey_

* * *

(readers choice yay it's back)  
A:end at 10 chapters  
B:make a sequel  
C:end next chapter and make a sequel  
D:end at 10 chapters and make a sequel

* * *

**A/N:thank you guys so much for that views and the choices you have made, I know these choice aren't the ones your used to, but there the same you vote for whichever choice you want.**


	7. exam week

**A/N:This is going to be the second to last chapter, hope you guys &gals love it.**

* * *

Chases pov  
_I can't wait to see you next week. Signed Zoey_  
I read this and literally jump out of my bed,run around the room, and run to tell my parents.

* * *

Logan's pov  
_Dean rivers has let you back in for the last week of school, I can't wait to see you next week, love Dana._  
"wow she is so amazing",wait why am I still sitting here, I think to myself. I get up and pack my stuff and jump into my limo.

* * *

Zoey's pov  
"you love chase, you love chase"I hear Nicole and Quinn say as I stand waiting for chase to arrive.  
"I do not love chase"  
"yes you do"Nicole says giggle, I look over and see Dana with a glare, the same one she gave me in science class, she obviously hates me for somehow getting chase back and ruining her life. I look at the stairs and I see chase there with his bushy afro,and as I run up to hug him, chase being his usual self, trips down the last stair and lands on his side.  
"omg chase are you ok" I say as I run to his aid.  
"ya I'm fine"  
"are you ever going to stop falling" I ask giggling a little bit  
"I can't help it I have two left feet" we laugh and Michael and I help chase up. We all wait for Logan, although I don't care if he ever comes back.  
Logan walks down the stairs, Dana hugs, then kisses Logan,I'm sick to my stomach, and as I turn around to go back to my dorm, Logan calls for me,I turn around.  
"what do you want!"I say with a bit more hatred then I meant to let off  
"I'm sorry about everything I did, you too chase"Logan says directing his attention to chase and I.  
"wait what" Dana shouts at Logan  
"that hore got you suspended!"  
"hay, watch the language"Quinn butts in  
"stay out of this science nerd"  
"Dana why can't you be like Logan and just forgive and forget?"I ask her  
"because you broke Logan and I up for over 5 months"  
"but he's back, chase is back, can't we all just have some last minute fun, I mean it is the last week of school"Dana just turns and walks away to her dorm.  
"I'm sorry about all of this chase and Zoey"Logan says compassionately.  
"it's fine, you forgave and we will forget"chase says smiling.  
"now how about moving your stuff back into our dorm?"Michael asks  
"in a minute, there's something I need to take care of, and with that Logan ran off in the direction of Dana's room.

* * *

Logan's pov  
I can't believe I'm doing this, I really love her,but she's become someone else, I don't even know her anymore, I knock on her door  
"Dana, can I come in"  
"no go away"  
"please Dana, we need to talk"  
"fine, you got 5 minutes" she unlocks the door and I walk in.  
"Dana, I'm sorry, but I agree with chase and Zoey, your acting different, meaner than your usual self"  
"ya, what's your point"  
"my point is I don't want to date someone who's overly crude,I'm braking up with you"she looks at me for a minute.  
"um, I , um I need some time, I completely understand,that's why I was looking at these" she shows me these brochures for a European exchange student program.  
"no Dana you don't have to do that"  
"no I want to, I realized why I was being so mean it's cause I have to much stress, I need to distress, I need to focus on some schooling"  
"I understand" I stand up and leave her room, I walk back to my dorm, and for the first time in years I start to cry.

* * *

**A few days later**

Chase's pov  
it's 3 days before we get to go to the awesome beach party, I'm jumping up and down when Zoey tells me to calm down.  
"I'm sorry I just can't wait for the awesome beach party" I say bouncing all over the place  
"is it really good?"  
"that's right, this is your first year you've never been to it, it's the best"  
"ok enough talk, we need to focus on our science"  
"ok, fine"I say letting out a sigh. I open my science book, and read the first line.  
"so how does this whole dominate gene crap go again?" I ask Zoey, hoping she knows  
"oh, well,I have brown eyes, and you have green eyes"  
"green eyes got it" I say even though I don't understand a thing  
"so if we ever got married and had kids, there's a 70% chance they'll have brown eyes and a 30% chance they'll have green eyes"  
"are you asking to marry me"I kid  
"focus chase you don't want to fail the exam" Zoey says seriously  
"chill Zoey I won't fail"  
"you never know, and if you fail you can't go to the beach party" Zoey get's up and walks away.  
I wake up the next morning and check off another date on my calendar and then proceed to chuck a pillow at Logan  
"what do you want chase I'm sleeping"Logan asks groggily  
"we still have one more day of classes you know?"I say  
"so my classes aren't for another hour"  
"oh sorry"I say, not really sorry for waking him,I go to the wash room, shower, brush my teeth,and walk to my science class.  
"hay chase"I look over and see Zoey waving for me  
"hay zo, how was your chemistry exam?"I ask her, as I get in talking distance  
"horrible, I'm afraid I failed it"  
"you haven't failed anything before,so I'm sure your fine"I say giving her reassuring trust  
"are you going to your biology exam?"  
"ya, you?"  
"same!"Zoey says smiling. I can't help get the feeling like she's hiding something from me.  
"is something wrong?"  
"no, why?"  
"zo, I can tel when something its wrong with you"  
"there's nothing wrong with me"  
"ok, sorry for asking, you go ahead to science class I'll catch up,I have to go check something"  
"ok see you there"  
"bye"I say running for the girls dorm

Zoey's pov  
I don't want chase to find out, it will wreck him,I arrive in science class and take a seat,I look over and see chase walk in, head down, eyes sad.  
"oh no"I whisper  
"did he find out"  
I breeze through the biology test, and when the teacher calls for the tests, I'm the first one there, I hand in my test and book it for my dorm,I close and lock my door.  
"why didn't you tell us"I turn around and see Nicole, Quinn, and Dana, who has now become more cheery  
"didn't tell you what?"I ask back, obviously trying to see if they know  
"you know what where talking about"  
"no I don't know what your talking about?"I lie  
"Zoey stop lying, just tell us"  
"there's nothing to tell"I turn around and open the door, chase quickly fills that gap  
"woh, hi chase, what's up"  
"just tell us Zoey, don't lie to your friends"chase pleads  
"I don't know what you guys are talking about"  
"yes you do Zoey"Quinn buts in  
"about what?"I ask them, knowing my lie is about to break. Chase steps closer to me and says,  
"you failed your chemistry exam"

* * *

**A/N:Hope you guys and gal enjoyed this chapter, I know a lot of you choose to end it this chapter but I just can't let go of this story, don't worry though, it will end before the 11th chapter lol.**


	8. friends never leave

**A/N: This is the last chapter, I'm sad to say, but this has only been my first, of many fan fic stories that I plan on doing, so don't be sad, cause remeber, there's a sequel. I hope you guys&gals love the last chapter.  
**

* * *

**Zoey's pov**  
shit they found out, no, I don't want chase to freak out.  
"it's not a big deal, you guys can go to the beach party without me"I say putting on a fake smile.  
chase steps forward,"I failed biology"  
"what" everyone asked  
"I heard Zoey say to the councilor that she failed her chemistry exam, and that she would have to stay hear until it's done"  
"so you just blew your exam for me"I ask chase  
"uh, partly"  
"what do you mean"  
"I actual, failed worse than I was planning on doing,I have to stay until I finish mine as well"  
"what!?, chase!, why would you do something like that for me"I ask as I slap him in the head  
"ow, I'm sorry but I didn't want you to be lonely for the next week"  
"wait week?, that means you guys will miss the beach party"Logan points out  
"it's ok guys you go have fun, we can stay in touch through email"I say, holding back tears  
"oh Zoey" Quinn says as she, Nicole and even Dana move in for a group hug,Michael and Logan walk over to me and we shake hands, until Michael starts crying and pulls us into a hug.  
"it's ok guys we'll see each other next year"I say as a tear rolls down my face.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY  
**no pov**  
"hay Zoey" chase yells from afar  
"oh, hay chase, want to go to sushi rockx?"Zoey asks  
"sure I'll meet you there in five"  
"you bet"Zoey says smiling away.  
"so your almost finished your exam"Zoey asks chase, as there sitting waiting for there sushi  
"ya, I'll probably finish it by the end of the day, what about your exam"  
"I might be able to finish it by the end of the day,It's to bad we couldn't go to the beach party"  
"hay Zoey don't act like that, we can still do fun things"  
"no we can't"  
"ok fine we can't,but we can talk about our year here at PCA"  
"what do you have in mind exactly"Zoey asks  
"well, like a look back at how we all met, and how things went"chase suggests  
"ok well we could write a book, about it, a journal, or a diary, and we can write in it at the end of every year"  
"that's a great idea,here"chase says pulling a blank book out of his bag  
"that's perfect,so what should we write first"  
How we all met?  
_Zoey and I met by accident, when I hit a flag pole, she then looked away, afraid to help me up, I walked away to the school nurse, who helped me._  
_The next day Zoey and I officially met, we exchanged words, before I asked if we could all hang at sushi rockx. That night at sushi rockx, everyone met each other, Logan the player,Nicole the goofy one,Quinn the science genius, Dana the grouchy one, Michael the crazy one,Zoey the smart, beautiful, funny one, and me chase, the accident prone one._  
"what happened next zo?"chase asks Zoey as he finishes writing in his part  
"well,the fight with you Logan, me and Dana"  
"oh ya, not the most pleasant time"chase says looking sad.  
_We were all fighting because I dated Logan, and chase, did not agree with this, him and Logan got into a big fist fight, causing both of them to get suspended for the rest of the semester, but dean rivers let them both back for the last week._  
"now for this week"chase says  
"yup, the week were we missed the biggest party, and a fun activity with our friends before we left to go back home, not to see each other for another 5 months"  
"wow you make it seem so bad"chase and Zoey laugh  
_Zoey and I, both failed an exam, which caused us to miss the big beach party, so right now as were writing this, me and Zoey are eating sushi, at school all alone._  
"wow chase you made that sound worse than it was" they both laugh again  
"I'm sorry everything had to end this way, chase"Zoey says  
"it's not your fault Zoey, we both failed, and there's nothing we can do to change that"chase says as he leans in to hug Zoey.  
"It's one more day and then we can go home"chase says  
"that's just it I don't want to go home"  
"I don't either Zoey, I don't either".

* * *

The next day  
**no pov**  
"yes I'm final done, yes, yes, yes"chase runs out of his class screaming  
"chase!, I'm done too"Zoey yells at chase, as she runs up to him  
"let's go have some more victory sushi"chase says as he takes Zoey's hand and they both run to sushi rockx  
"I can't believe the year is over"Zoey says to chase  
"I can't either,it felt like it went by in a week"  
"chase, you have to remember, you were gone for most of the school year"  
"you have a point there"  
Zoey and chase, finish there sushi, get up and take one last walk around campus.  
"this place is so big"chase points out  
"ya, and didn't dean rivers say they were going to expand it over summer vacation"  
"really?, this schools already big enough" chase says laughing  
"well my dad told me to meet him here, so I guess this is goodbye"Zoey says, looking like she's about to cry  
"don't cry Zoey, remember, we have email, and in less than 5 months we will be going back to school, don't worry everyone will be there to say hi, Logan, Michael,Quinn Nicole, Dana, they all will be there too, so don't cry"  
"chase, can't we all say our proper goodbyes first?" a voice from behind chase asked, chase turned to see all his friends, standing there  
"what are you guys doing here" Zoey screeched as she ran up and hugged Nicole and Quinn  
"we couldn't just leave you guys like that, we had to give a proper goodbye"Logan says  
"and, Mr. smarty pants over there got us lost so we had to come back" Michael added  
"this is the best way to end the school year, I love all of you" Zoey said as they all hugged each other.  
With that Zoey knew, she not only had the best friends ever, but friends that she would love forever.

* * *

**A/N:thank you guys& gals so much for the support, I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter to the story, but there is more. If you check my profile you know that I have 2 other stories coming soon, one is a sequel to this and that other is a Halloween story. I hope everyone enjoyed this story.** _Your kryis_


End file.
